<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Soldier of Storybrook by Multifanfic21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788128">The Soldier of Storybrook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21'>Multifanfic21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Loss, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alastor Moody is forced to deal with the Dark One? What happens when he is sucked into a small Maine town for 28 years? You'll have to read and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor Moody - Relationship, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Original Female Character - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((Trigger warning for this first chapter.))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor Moody made his way down a darkened path of the enchanted forest. Nothing scared him, he had seen so much already, including death. How many of his fellow aurors had fought by his side and died in his arms? Too many for him to count. This mission wasn’t anything like he had done before, this was personal.</p><p> </p><p>His target? Rumple Stiltskin, the dark one. Six months ago he had returned home after having a drink with some of his old auror buddy’s, he heard sobbing coming from the inside of his home and rushed in, inside he found his wife, Elizabeth, curled in a ball on the living room floor sobbing as a man stood over her a wand in his hand. He disarmed the man with ease, stunning him and casting a binding curse, he’d deal with the man later. He rushed to his wife, and lifted her into his arms and went for help. They had been married for a little over a year when Elizabeth had given him the most wonderful news he could have ever dreamed of, she was pregnant. He was over the moon about it, lifting her into his arms, spinning her around and kissing her as she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>He made it to the healer, Elizabeth was saved but the torture she had gone through cost them the life of their child.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Moody, I couldn’t save your son.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the healer tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s a wee lad..”</p><p> </p><p>He asked, tears welling in his one real eye. The healer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But your wife is alive and doing well. You may see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded and went right to her side. Elizabeth lay in a bed curled in a ball with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aalastor…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh now….It’s alright <strong>Mo ghradh.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed, Alastor held her close to him as she sobbed, tears welling in his eye again.</p><p> </p><p>“No Elizabeth….This is no yer fault….”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffled. She slowly fell to sleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He took Elizabeth home and found his young brother in law, Harry, waiting on the front porch, frightened. He was 11 years old, and had just arrived home from playing with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor? What happened? Who’s that man?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked as Alastor carried Elizabeth to their room and laid her in bed. He watched her a moment before turning around and stepping out of the room and gently closed the door. He turned to his brother in law. He ruffled the hair on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with yer sister….”</p><p> </p><p>He waved his wand as the man floated in the air. He took him down into their basement and interrogated him, getting him all the information he needed.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped when he reached the path leading to the Dark Castle. His magical eye scanned the grounds and the castle itself. He walked in through the front door, it was quiet, his eye rolled around searching for any sign of the dark wizard. He found none as he made his way further into the main entrance coming across opened, heavy oak doors. He walked in, it was a large room with many windows, a fireplace, a china cabinet and a long dining table with only one chair. He stepped closer to look at the objects in the cabinet. The smelled of strong magic. He was in the right place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Rumple Stiltskin.”</p><p> </p><p>He said as the figure appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“…..How did you know I was here? I just….came in.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor chuckled and turned to look at him. Stiltskin stood there, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah have my ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>He said with his signature high pitched giggle and walked further in to the room and plopping down into the chair and propping his feet up onto the table. He wore a black silk shirt and his signature crocodile scale waist coat, leather pants and laced boots that went past his knees.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Aye, quite the collection ye have there.”</p><p> </p><p>The Dark one smirked placing his hands together, his finger tips spread apart making a pyramid.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I help you with dearie? Come to make a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s eye rolled about  scanning the room as he leaned heavily on his cane.</p><p> </p><p>“Do ye no ken who ah am?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked, turning back to look at the china cabinet. Stiltskin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“No Idea dearie…”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…Ye should, seeing that ye put a hit oot on my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiltskin rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific. Seeing that I don’t put out hits on anyone, I simply collect what is owed to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Moody had to hold in his anger and hold himself back from attacking the beast.</p><p> </p><p>“And what made ye think she owed ye our bairn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably be cause…..She made a deal with me?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked as he waved his hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Now who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor turned again to look at Stiltskin starring daggers at the dark one.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor Moody.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark ones eyes widened when he realized who this man was and then found that he couldn’t pop out of the room, he then began backing away slowly, turned  and  headed for the heavy oak double doors as they slammed shut in his face. Alastor smirked and walked closer as Stiltskin turned to look at Moody hiding his fear. He giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice trick dearie. But you’ll have to try harder!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiltskin snapped his fingers as a fireball appeared in his hand, he threw it at Alastor who deflected it with ease and stepped closer. Stiltskin tried again, this time with a rope. Alastor deflected.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fighting it, ye ken ye willnae win.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiltskin  giggled and moved around the large table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard stories about you. The greatest dark wizard catcher of all time. A Hero!”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor hated that title, Hero. He shook his head, he knew what stiltskin was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple Stiltskin, ye are under arrest for crimes against the people of this land.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiltskin giggled and wiggled his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Under arrest? You and what army?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smirked as the doors burst open and in walked Charming and his men, drawing the dark ones attention away from Alastor. He pulled his wand and cast the binding spell that wrapped stiltskin in thick ropes. Guards rushed in and grabbed Stiltkin as Alastor placed his wand in its holster all the while the dark one struggled to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again, Auror Moody.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Charming as he walked up to Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you how relieved we are to have this beast in our custody.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded as he followed the dark one to his prison, like he had always done before. He stayed a while making sure he was secure. Stiltskin sat in a corner, his arm on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is over, mad eye? You think this simple prison can hold me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor just stood there watching him, paying no mind to what the dark one was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a curse coming, one that even the great auror himself can’t stop. And it will take everything from you. Better run on home to your precious Elizabeth before she disappears for ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye keep my wife’s name out of yer filthy mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiltskin giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you going to do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Crucio….”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Alastor muttered quietly as the dark one screamed in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Moody! Moody stop it! That’s enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Shouted Snow as she ran up to him. His chest was heaving in anger and only stopped when Snow placed a hand on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do this, you’re not that type of man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye donna ken what he’s taken from me….From my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…No you’re right, I don’t. But Elizabeth wouldn’t want you doing this, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow said calmly. Aalastor nodded, he took a deep shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Come Alastor. The beast is in his prison. You need to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Charming stated as he walked up Alastor. He nodded and made his way home, he sensed something wrong. The wind began to pick up just as he step foot through the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth? Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>He called, there was no answer. He began to panic when he couldn’t find them. Then the house began to shake, books fell from their shelves, the windows rattled and cracked, he ran outside. His eyes widened as a huge dark, purple cloud quickly made its way toward his house, there was nothing he could do as his home and him self were taken by the storm.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi MacLeod sprang up in bed out of a dead sleep, another nightmare, an awful memory from his time served in the royal British army, Scottish Regiment . He winced as he sat up in bed, shaking badly, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He winced as he felt the sharp stabbing pain in his non existent leg, his time as an officer in the royal army cost him an eye, leg and so much more.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he finally calmed down from his night terror, the same one he’s had for years. He looked at the time, 6 am. He reached for the blue glass eye that sat on his night stand and put it in place then the prosthetic  that leaned against the nightstand. He grabbed his cane and slowly stood making his way to the bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself and then got ready for the day, wearing black trousers and a clean white under shirt with a white long sleeve button down shirt on top of that and a navy blue coat. He had his breakfast and watched TV. He poured himself a glass of scotch, Glenlivet,  12 years old, to be exact. He was a bit of a drinker, explosive and quick to anger.</p><p> </p><p>It was something he was known for in the town of Storybrook, a crazy old drunk. There weren’t many who knew his story, mainly a police officer, one that had dealt with him many times, the mayors boy and fellow Scott by the name of Robert Gold, or Mr. Gold as most of the town knew him, he also served in the army along side Jacobi. Mr. Gold owned the town of Storybrook and a small pawn shop. Most stayed away from Mr. Gold as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi  finished his drink as he noticed the time, 12 pm, he was meeting his friend Robert Gold for lunch as they did almost every Wednesday. Jacobi walked down the street toward Grannies diner as he leaned heavily on his cane.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Mr. MacLeod. Having lunch with Mr. Gold?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked a dark brown haired police woman as she wrote a parking ticket for a car that had been sitting in a parking spot for far too long. He stopped and nodded to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Officer Smith. Aye ah am, as ah do every Wednesday. Writing another useless parking ticket ah see.”</p><p> </p><p>He said as he pointed his cane toward the overly ticked car, his accent was thick and hard to understand. She nodded agreeing and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah….Seams to be the same one every day. Next is a boot.”</p><p> </p><p>Officer Smith was a beautiful looking young woman, about 21 years or so, long dark brown curly hair that she kept in a tight bun while working and beautiful brown eyes to match, she had an almost oval shaped face with pink plump lips and a friendly smile. Jacobi shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have a good day officer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Mr. MacLeod, and stay out of trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>She shouted to him as he crossed the street. He nodded and waved a hand to her. He made his way into the diner and found his friend sitting in a booth at the far end of the restraint. He made his way over.</p><p> </p><p>“There goes that crazy old drunk…”</p><p> </p><p>Said a young woman, a waitress, the granddaughter of the owner, Granny, everyone called her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby walked over to the two men.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon Mr. Gold, Mr. MacLeod. What can I get for you today?”</p><p> </p><p>As she took their orders a yellow Volkswagen beetle drove into town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                                                                                             Many years ago…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor Moody stood with his wife in the grand ball room of the Royal Castle, it had been filled with many others, they had been invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow looked beautiful in her white feathered wedding dress, Charming looked handsome in his ornate, gold lined doublet, crisp clean trousers and sward at his side. They were a happy couple.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth smiled watching, she wore a beautiful strapless yellow lace dress with sheer neckline, delicate flowers decorated it.  Her hair was tied back in a low, French braided bun. She held the arm or her husband who was dressed in his family tartan kilt with matching red silk waist coat and tie and crisp white shirt. He stroked her hand as he leaned on his cane. They had been married for four months now, the happiest they had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Charming as he looked deep into Snows eyes as he held her hands in his.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband , and love him for all eternity?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked the bishop. She smiled at Charming.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowed clapped and cheered, some whistled. Alastor smiled, happy for his friend. He had know Charming and the royal family for many years now, being asked to help with the war, defenses and opinions on magical matters. You see, he was the strongest and most powerful magic user in the realm, though he was not from there, they had heard many stories of him. Only the royal family knew of his true power and where his loyalties lied.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the ballroom banged open as Charming leaned in to kiss his new wife. Alastor jumped slightly hearing them and looked toward the noise, now on high alert, Elizabeth grasped her husbands arm tightly as surprise gasps filled the room. In walked a woman, draped in black leather, satin and silk, her hair was in a high pony tail and she walked with an heir of grace.  Snow gasped seeing who it was, her step mother, the evil queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>Said the evil queen as she crossed the threshold of the ball room, making her way toward the newlyweds.  Alastor watched her as he slowly reached into his inner coat pocket, his hand on his wand, ready to defend if needed. She made her way down the isle as two guards rushed up in defense of the royal newlyweds. The evil queen simply stretched her arms out to the sides making the guards fly across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the evil queen. Run!”</p><p> </p><p>Shouted one of the seven dwarfs. Alastor quickly pulled his wand from its holster and shot a spell at the evil queen freezing her in one place before she could reach Snow and Charming.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s no a queen, nothing more than a dark witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Answered Alastor as Charming pulled Snow close to him. The evil queen laughed and looked toward Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>“You think your silly little trick can stop me? I know exactly who you are Alastor Moody. You have the ability to end me where I stand. ”</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t frighten Alastor one bit he simply glared at her, keeping his wand on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah’ll no stoop tae yer level. Besides, ye’ve already lost, sorry darlin. Ah’ll no let ye ruin this wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>The evil queen just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She then looked at the newlyweds.</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary dear. I’ve come to give you a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“We want nothing from you!”</p><p> </p><p>Shouted Snow, holding on to her husbands arm.</p><p> </p><p>“But you shall have it. My gift to you, is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins.  You’ve made your vows.”</p><p> </p><p>She then looked at the Moody’s.</p><p> </p><p>“And now I make mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, addressing the ball room.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love,  will be taken from you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowed began murmuring in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna listen tae this witch! She holds nothing but empty threats.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t make threats. Darlin.”</p><p> </p><p>She mocked his accent, and then continued.</p><p> </p><p>“And out of your suffering.  Will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She spoke with a vengeance so sharp it could cut metal. She then turned and looked at the Moody’s and smirked, Moody still had his wand pointed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let her go, Alastor.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Charming, he knew the queen wouldn’t dare lay a hand on him or Snow while he was there. Alastor glared at the witch and retracted the spell and placed his wand back in its holster.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shouted Charming. The queen turned around to look at him as Charming threw his sward at her with expert precision  only for the queen to vanish in a puff of black smoke. The sward clattered to the ground making the crowed gasp. This didn’t scare the old auror at all but he did shoot a disapproving look toward Charming.  Charming pulled Snow close to him holding her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                           <strong>Modern Day</strong></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked a blond haired girl in a red leather jacket as they watched Jacobi cross the street from Mr. Golds pawn shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. MacLeod. He’s kind of crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked down at the brown haired boy and raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s harmless.”</p><p> </p><p>Added Henry.  Jacobi stepped up onto the curb, he wore black trousers, a grey button down long sleeve shirt and zip up jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, wee Henry. Who’s yer friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked up at Jacobi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mr. MacLeod. This is Emma, she’s my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer mum?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah she gave me up for adoption.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi chuckled and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“The lad is full of surprises. Did he happen tae show ye his fairy story book?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“He has…”</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks ah’m some magical hero.”</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled Henry’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good for a young lad tae have a good imagination. Ah’m sorry lass, ah didnae catch yer name.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blinked and looked at him and stuck out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, Emma Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Emma yer a delightful young lass. Ah hope tae see ye around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…Well, you probably will. I’m here for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>She said as a boy about Henry’s age ran up to him. His round glasses were falling apart, tape around the bridge and one of the arms, his clothes were hanging off his body, much too big for a boy of  11, his hair was a bit shaggy and his bangs covered up a unique scar on his forehead, and his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green unlike anyone had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Henry!”</p><p> </p><p>Said the boy as he approached but then stopped and backed away in fear of Jacobi his eyes wide. Jacobi wasn’t mean he just didn’t like children too much, especially when they lost their playthings in his yard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Daniel. Want to come over later?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if my aunt will let me….”</p><p> </p><p>Emma noticed a bit of a tone in the boys voice, it worried him. Henry nodded and patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have my mom call.”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded, heard his name being called, he gasped and ran toward it. Emma watched as he approached a portly man with a grey mustache. He seemed to speak roughly to the boy and pointed at him as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…Ah’ll see ye around, Emma. Stay oot of trouble Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Jacobi as he ruffled the boys hair. Henry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Jacobi walked away. Emma looked at Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“So who is he in the book?”</p><p> </p><p>They went to Granny’s diner and sat at a booth, Henry opened the book and showed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor Moody. Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at the image on the page.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s an auror?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a dark wizard catcher, kinda like an FBI agent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>She pointed to a young woman on the page.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Elizabeth, his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma raised her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems a bit young for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shrugged his shoulders no really caring. He took a sip of his hot coco.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who she is?”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped the marshmallow cream off of his upper lip and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Any Ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s either Mrs. Evans, Officer Smith or Nurse Ratched.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked Emma taking a sip of the hot coco.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Evans is my history teacher, officer Smith is a police officer and Nurse Ratched …”</p><p> </p><p>He cringes at the thought  of the cold, heartless and crazy curly hared woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. She’s a nurse at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked at that one.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a thing against nurses kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked though the book.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Harry Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s Daniel.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. Of course he was. She looked at the story. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Authors note: I think this story is going well. I feel like I’m going at the proper pace and I hope every one is enjoying!!))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Trigger warnings apply for this chapter, read with caution and enjoy.))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He blocked a curse with ease as it came at him, he had been battling Rosier for over an hour, neither one of them backing down. Alastor shot back hitting Rosier with a curse that made him fly back hitting a wall. Alastor ducked down behind an over turned table, thinking over a plan, this couldn’t go on much longer, he knew that. He made a decision, one he didn’t like. He had to kill Rosier. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Auror! Choosing to be a coward now?!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Laughed Rosier. Alastor was no coward. He took a black smoke potion from his vest, tossed it over the table, landing in front of Rosier distracting him. Alastor jumped up and began dueling Rosier again. He distracted Alastor and shot a spell at him hitting him in the face ripping flesh and muscle from his nose. He winced and cried out from the pain, his eye blurry with tears. He quickly regained focus, it was now or never. He raised his wand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Avada Kedavra</strong>!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Green light shot from his wand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi woke up, sitting up in bed shouting.  His chest heaving as he breathed heavily, he had never had a nightmare like that before, most of them were memories of his time in the royal army. He calmed down, his head felt like it had been split in two, he looked at the time 5 am. There was no getting back to sleep for him, he winced as he turned his bed side lamp on wincing at the bright light. He grabbed his glass eye putting it in its place, he grabbed his leg doing the same and then his cane and slowly stood and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, scars covered his face. He touched the mean looking one on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>The memory came back to him, he had ten of his men with him, including Robert Gold. An IED was triggered, killing five and injuring the rest. A piece of shrapnel went through Gold’s ankle shattering it, he wouldn’t be the same. A large piece of metal that came off their Humvee taking off Jacobi’s right leg, another piece embedded itself in his forehead and eye.  He was in a coma for two weeks. He healed and was sent home on honorable discharge.</p><p>Depression began setting in and he took to drink to help numb both the physical and mental pain of it all. He sighed as he finished up his bathroom routine and sat down with a bottle of scotch and a glass and watched tv. He made himself some toast and tea and got ready for the day. As he walked down the main street in Storybrook he noticed something strange, the clock in the tower of the old library was working. Odd. He made a mental note of it and made his way down the street bumping into officer Smith, knocking her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, pardon me officer, ah didnae see ye there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! No, it’s alright Mr. MacLeod. No harm done.”</p><p> </p><p>She said as she stood up, wiping the dirt from her pants. She had a black eye and a swollen lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, looks like ye’ve taken a real wallop there.”</p><p> </p><p>She gently touched her lip suddenly becoming nervous. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah…Got hit while making an arrest. Drunk in public, I’ll be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, yer a tough lass. Have a good day. Oh and…If ye ever need me, my door is always open.”</p><p> </p><p>. She smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You too Mr. MacLeod and thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded to her and made his way down the street. He knew she was lying, it was that boyfriend of her’s, he didn’t know why she put up with him. He wasn’t a real man, a coward that would only hit women. He lived next door to them and could, on occasion hear Nathan yelling at her, calling her names. He didn’t realize that it had become physical, had he known he would have killed the man. There was something about Officer smith that he liked, yes she was a beautiful young woman but she was too young for him and he only saw her as a friend or daughter figure.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi finished his rounds and headed back home just as he stepped onto his porch he heard a strange noise, he looked behind him and there sat a green ball. He bent down too pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ghost! Fetch!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>An all white German Sheppard barked wagging his tail as Alastor threw the ball, the dog ran after it and brought it back, dropping the ball at Alastor’s feet. He chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good boy!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He said petting him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jacobi shook his head, the socket where his eye had once been began to hurt again, he winced feeling the sharp pain. He had never had false memories before.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Jacobi? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked a woman in a white, shirt, black skirt, black blazer and matching heals. Her hair was shoulder length and black, her lips were red.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…ahem…Aye, aye thank ye Miss. Mills. Ah’m fine. Just having a bit of a strange day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that. Something wrong with that tennis ball?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head not once did he look at the mayor.</p><p> </p><p>“No…It just randomly showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, stay out of trouble Mr. MacLeod.”</p><p> </p><p>She said as she walked away, Jacobi didn’t take his eyes off the ball. He then looked up making sure there weren’t any kids around that shouldn’t be playing in his yard. He shook his head again and took the ball in the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                <strong>Many years ago…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The evil queen appeared in her room at her castle in a puff of black smoke. She was angry, she paced back and forth fuming.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like something to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked her father politely. She topped and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I need a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>She snapped, asking rudely. Her father raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I was only trying to help.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him quietly for a moment, realizing how harshly she had spoken to her father. She took the glass from his hand without looking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that was an awfully big threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Said her magic mirror as she turned away from her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Destroy everyone's happiness?”</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to her mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you plan on accomplishing that with the auror in the way?”</p><p> </p><p>She smirked as she brought the glass to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“A dark curse.”</p><p> </p><p>The mirror stared at her shocked as her father walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, your Majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you’d never use it….”</p><p> </p><p>Said the mirror in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“You made a deal when you gave up that curse.”</p><p> </p><p>Reminded her father. The queen just stood there.</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t be happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>The queen turned to look at her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do I care about anyone else’s happiness but mine?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at her father as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Prepare the carriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Her father bowed slightly and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“And what of the auror?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at her mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>The mirror showed her Alastor speaking with the prince.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor said with a smile, they had only been married for five months. Charming looked at the older man shocked, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Moody this is incredible news. When did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two months ago. She came home after seeing a healer and told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Charming smiled and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations. I’m very happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded smiling. The evil queen glared watching the sight before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have something special in mind for both of them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Authors note: Ooooh someone is getting their memories back. I’m sorry that this is such a short chapter, I had nothing else to add. Also I’ve been tested for Covid and they want me to quarantine until further  notice. So both this story and An Auror’s tale might get updated more often during the week and I will keep everyone updated as well. Enjoy!! R&amp;R))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                         <strong>Many years ago….</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The ballroom was filled with music and dancing as a reception was held for the royal bride and groom. Food and drink was in abundance, as was laughter. Alastor danced with his wife, his hand on her lower back holding her close to him. One of her hands was in his and the other was on his shoulder. She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye look beautiful this evenin.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Alastor, softly as he adored his wife. She blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She said as she met her husband half way in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Moody. But may I borrow your husband for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth giggled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor chuckled and parted from his wife, and walked to a table with the prince. Both grabbing a glass of cider.</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin on yer mind yer highness?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually. I wanted to offer you the position as head of security.”</p><p> </p><p>He asked as Alastor brought the cup to his lips and then stopped and stared at the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….Yer highness ah’m deeply honored that ye would as me this. Ah just…”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at Elizabeth who was now speaking with Snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor, don’t worry, accommodations will be made for you and your wife. You’ll have a place to stay, as will Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Och, laddie. That’s no it. She’s pregnant. “</p><p> </p><p>Charming looked at the older man, a smile slowly grew on his face and he laughed, patting Alastor on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Moody this is incredible news! When did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aboot two months ago, she came home after seeing a healer and told me.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as shock grew on Snow’s face and Elizabeth nodded, placing her friends hand on her belly giggling. Snow then hugged Elizabeth.  Charming chuckled and shook Moody’s hand.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Congratulations. I’m very happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled and shook the prince’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank ye lad. Ah didnae think ah’d have the chance tae be a father.”</p><p> </p><p>Charming nodded, understanding as he took a sip from his cup. The work of an auror, especially this auror, was legendary, and it took a great toll on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you consider my offer?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded, leaning on his cane.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, ah will. And ah’ll need tae run it by Elizabeth first.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely understandable. Again, as I have said, you will have accommodations for your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded as he watched his wife. Cinderella had now migrated toward snow white and Elizabeth and was just told the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Seams she can’t contain it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“No she cannae, se aboot threw herself intae my arms when she came through the door.”</p><p> </p><p>He said with a laugh. Charming congratulated his friend and made a toast to him and his wife.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> <em>The white German shepherd dog laid by the door quietly waiting for his owner, the dog wore a black padded vest with K-9 officer written on the side. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ghost, come.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Called a young woman with dark brown hair placed in a tight bun. Ghost stood up and trotted over to his master. She hooked the leash to his collar, kissed Alastor and headed out the door for work. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hours passed, it was 3pm when the telephone rang. On the other end was Elizabeth, frantic.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Calm down, take a deep breath. Tell me what’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Elizabeth calmed herself and spoke clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ghost was stabbed. I’m at the vet with him now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay there, ah’m on my way.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He made it to the vet clinic in record time and was allowed back, there on a cold metal table laid the white dog, the fur on his shoulder had been shaved away, there was a long gash that had been stitched up. Elizabeth hugged her husband as soon as he walked in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shhh….Shhh noo..He’s alive Elizabeth. Aye?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded, and whipped her eyes. There was blood all over her uniform. Ghost was given the all clear and taken home, his wounds had healed but he’d never work as a police dog again. Ghost lay in his bed, for weeks on end, rarely getting up. He didn’t eat much.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He looks sad.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor nodded, he knew what this meant and he knew what he needed to do. He stood and grabbed Ghost’s leash and a ball.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come Ghost. Lets go oot.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He hooked the leash to Ghosts collar and took him for a walk, they went to the park every day and played fetch with Ghost’s favorite toy, a green ball.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jacobi woke from his sleep, 9am. He slept in, strange. He slept well. Very strange. And even stranger he hadn’t had a nightmare. In fact he hadn’t had one in over a week, instead a white dog filled his dreams. He shook his head and sighed. Maybe he should take that Dr up on his offer. What was his name? Hoppet? Hooper? Hopper, that was it. He made his breakfast and sat looking at the card the Dr gave him. It wouldn’t hurt to make an appointment.  He picked up the phone and did so after breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, this is Jacobi MacLeod, ah’m calling tae get an appointment tae see Dr. Hopper.”</p><p> </p><p>He spoke with the secretary.</p><p> </p><p>“2pm today is just fine, thank ye.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up the phone and got ready for the day. Showered, shaved and dressed. He wore his usual white undershirt with a blue, long sleeve button down shirt, black pants and jacket. He made his way to Dr. Hopper.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. MacLeod?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi stood and walked back into the Dr.’s office and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be bothering you Mr. MacLeod?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dreams”</p><p> </p><p>“Dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked Hopper.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get dreams often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like these.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper shifted in his seat, a little intimidated by this man.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…Well, lets start with the ones you usually have. Would you mind telling me about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi nodded and preceded to tell the Dr, in great detail, his nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“And then last week….They changed. Ah was some wizard, fighting another wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Hopper listened and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And then the ones with a woman, ah cannae remember her name but the dog’s name was Ghost. And it doesnae feel like a dream, it feels more like some lost memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Hopper took a deep breath taking all this in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….Mr. MacLeod, I can safely say that you are suffering from something called P-.”</p><p> </p><p>“PTSD, aye ah ken that. The bloody idiots from the NHS told me.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Gave me a damn diagnoses and kicked me oot.”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t give you any treatment?”</p><p> </p><p>“None. Bloody bastards donnae care.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper sat for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it? Your time in the military?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Ah’d like tae ken why my dreams have bloody changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper sighed and pushed his glasses up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….Without hearing more, I can’t help you but, from the information you are giving me it seems you are going through  something called Dissociative disorder. It’s a-“</p><p> </p><p>Hopper was again cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye ah ken what it is! And it’s no that, ah’ve never, in my life, pretended to be someone or something ah’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>His temper flared as he shouted at Hopper. Hopper sat there, never flinching.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. MacLeod. I can’t help you with the answer you’re looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi nodded, huffed and stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank ye for yer time.”</p><p> </p><p>He said as he stormed out. Hopper sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn’t force treatment upon someone who didn’t want it. Jacobi made his way down the street when he heard barking and shouting coming from behind him, he turned to look just as he saw a white dog run past him, behind the dog ran two dog catchers. They finally cornered the dog and loaded him into their vehicle. It looked exactly like the dog in his dream, he quickly rushed over to the men as they were aboot tae leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Where are ye takin that dug?”</p><p> </p><p>“Animal shelter. He’s to be put down if not adopted.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nodded as the vehicle drove down the street. Something felt off, he didn’t know what but he knew he couldn’t let the dog be put down. He quickly made  his way to the pound and walked to the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked the young lady behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye uh…Has a white German Sheppard been brought in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but we can go and have a look.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and followed the young woman through a door and into the kennels. They passed many dogs, a cocker spaniel, St. Bernard, Golden Retriever, Collie, a few mutts and at the end a lonely looking white German Shepherd lay on the cold, concrete floor. He opened the kennel door and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! You can’t do that! He’s a dangerous animal and is going to be….Euthin-…”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman stopped when she saw Jacobi petting the dog without being harmed, the dog wagged his tail happily. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s….strange, he was reported to have been aggressive.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor snorted at that.</p><p>“The only aggression ah saw was of the humans chasing him. Noo, ah’d like tae adopt him.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady nodded and went to the front desk and rang him up.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a $10 adoption fee and you will need to fill this out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi nodded and did so. At the bottom of the page there was a blank line that asked for the animals new name. He sighed and sighed it, handed the papers back. He looked down at his new companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Come. Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>He said as he held the leash, they made their way up the street. There was only one name he could think of for this dog.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Authors note: I think he’s beginning to get his memories back. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review and Merry Christmas!!))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacobi sat on his front porch and watched Ghost run about the yard, cane at his side deep in thought. Strange memories that weren’t his own had started flooding back. Even the dog in his odd memories was similar to the dog he now owned. But what was the woman’s name? He felt a strong connection to her but he couldn’t figure out why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jacobi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have that good of an imagination, especially as a child. Of course he played childhood games and ran about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jacobi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His parents also found it odd that he never had an imaginary friend. He was a very intelligent young man, getting top grades in all his classes, always paid attention, never once day dreamed or got into any troubled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jacobi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacobi was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he hadn’t heard his friend calling his name or even see him approach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bloody hell Robert. Ah didnae see ye there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye I could tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Mr. Gold as he took a seat next to his long time friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something on your mind?”</p>
<p>Jacobi sat for a moment and thought about the things that had been going on, all the weird dreams that he had been having, a lot was on his mind. He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Nothin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine animal ye’ve got there. Never took ya for a dog person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacobi chuckled at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah love dog’s, always had the, growing up. But there’s something about this pup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said as the watched the dog roll around in the dirt, and the laid on his back belly up and sneezed. His tail was wagging while his tongue hung out of his mouth. Robert chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye he does have a bit of a goofy look aboot him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacobi nodded his head agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems a bit familiar tae me. Like some dream ah’ve had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert nodded. This scared him a little, he was the only one in Storybrook other than the mayor who knew what was really going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye. Hmm…Well Jac, ah better be getting home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said as he stood and winced, his old battle wound playing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, ah think it might storm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Answered Jacobi, Robert agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Robert as he began to walk down the street, his heart pumping faster than it ever had in his life. He was terrified, he needed to get rid of that dog. Jacobi smirked as he watched Robert Gold walk down the street and disappear out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye. There is a storm coming. For ye, Rumple Stiltskin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                        <strong>Many Years ago….</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alastor stood in his dressing room, he downed a glass of scotch. He was in his family’s tartan kilt, black waist coat, white linen shirt and dress coat, a lavender attached to the chest of his waist coat. His hands trembled slightly as he looked in the mirror at himself. He took a deep calming breath as a knock came to the door and it opened. Alastor didn’t have to turn his head to see who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son, it’s time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor nodded grabbed his cane and walked out of the room and stood by the alter. The music started, the two groomsmen escorting the two brides maids and the best man escorting the maid of honor down the isle next was the ring bearer, Elizabeths little brother James, he looked adorable in his attire and next was the flower girl, a young cousin of Alastors, she couldn’t have been more than five. And last, being escorted by her father was Elizabeth. Oh she was beautiful, her long white fitted dress hung beautifully, her hair was up in a tight bun and her beautifully made up face was covered by the delicate lace veil that hung from her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh God…She’s so beautiful…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Alastor, quietly to his best man, tears in his eyes. He would have fallen if it wasn’t for his cane, he felt the supportive hand of his father on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They said their vows and sealed their union with a kiss and celebrated with good food, drink and dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Alastor, never though I’d see you getting hitched.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Kingsly as he walked up and stood next to Alastor. He watched Elizabeth giggling with her brides maids, telling stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye….My life was my work. And now it is her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s young.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor  only nodded. They never cared for the looks they got, a much older man marrying a woman young enough to be his daughter. She couldn’t have been after his looks so it must have been his money. Yes, Alastor Moody came from a very wealthy and pureblood family. But no, she didn’t marry him for his money. Elizabeth loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor kissed her deeply holding her close as they lay together, he stroked the soft bare skin of her back. His movements were slow and gentle, he knew what this woman had gone through.  Tears came to her eyes as she began to tremble, he spoke softly to her, calming her. She knew he would never hurt her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay there after, Alastor pressing soft kisses to her fore head and cheeks. He wiped her tears away, made sure she was alright. Their conversations were long and meaningful. She fell to sleep in his strong arms. Alastor watched her as she slept. He realized that he truly needed to keep her safe. He would die for this woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Authors note: I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated this story. I’ve been busy and I have just gotten my own place. Please have a look at An Auror’s tale, The Raven Queen and my new work, Bedtime Story. Enjoy!! R&amp;R!!))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacobi knew he couldn’t let Gold know that he had gained his memories back and knew who he truly was. He smiled as he pulled his wand from his cane, the cane that Elizabeth had gotten for him for his birthday, the only wand he was armed with at this moment. His family wand, the wand he always used and his magical eye couldn’t be found anywhere, but he had an idea of where they could be found.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way down the street to his old friends pawn shop. Passing people on his way, he was distracted by Richard Thornton, or as Jacobi knew him in his world, Jack Smith, Elizabeth’s father when a little ran down the street being chased by other children and ran into Jacobi and falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there lad, ye alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He helped the young man up and recognized who he was. It was Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright son. Daniel is it?”</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired boy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got ye in such a rush?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked Jacobi as he heard yelling, he looked up to find three boy’s running after him. One was shot and fat with sandy brown hair, Daniel’s cousin Harry, the next was a red hared, freckled faced boy by the name of Rupert, and the third was a dark brown haired boy with a dirty face and untidy and scruffy looking clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Daniels head snapped toward the yelling and his behind Jacobi. He knew exactly who these boys were. One was Harry’s cousin, Dudley Dursely, the second was Harry’s best friend, Ron Weasly, he acted nothing like himself, it hurt Alastor to see the effects of the dark curse on the young Weasly and the third was Devon, he was more of a mischief maker than a troublemaker.</p><p>“Ye lad’s best leave young Daniel here alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yah? And what are you gonna do about it? You’re just a crazy old man.”</p><p> </p><p>Challenged Harry, his two friends backed up. Jacobi smirked and got closer to the boy so he can whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, crazy, and do ye ken what ah do tae little shits like ye?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at him. Jacobi leaned in and whispered something into his ear that only Harry and his friends could understand. The boys gasped wide eyed and backed away. Harry stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do that! You have no proof!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh can’t I? Ah have it recorded and can go right to the police station and show them the video.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think he’s telling the truth Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Stammered Rupert. Scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah best ye run along now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah lets go, come on Harry. He isn’t worth it”</p><p> </p><p>Suggested Devon as he grabbed Harry’s arm. He nodded and they left quickly running down the street. Jacobi chuckled to himself and turned to Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye alright there son?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come tae me if they continue tae bother me. Aye?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, run along now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Said Daniel as he left. Alastor sighed wishing he could hold the boy in his arms, Harry was like a son to him. In fact the day he took the boy from his aunt and uncles house was the day he officially adopted the boy as his own son.</p><p> </p><p>He continued on his way and made it to his friends shop and walked in making the bell ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah’ll be just a minute, have a look around please.”</p><p> </p><p>Came a voice from the back room. Alastor took the time to do this, he knew his eye was made of some powerful magic so it wouldn’t just be sitting out on the counter. It had to be in the safe. He also knew everything that was in the safe, his service papers. He came up with a lie just as Robert made his way to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacobi! Ah was not expecting you today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh aye, ah ken. Ah just needed my service papers. Been seeing Dr. Hopper and he needs a copy of them for his file.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, he went to the safe, opened it and pulled out a brown folder, he walked to the counter leaving the safe door open. Jacobi made his way slowly to the counter while Robert was preoccupied with the papers giving Jacobi just enough time to look inside the safe without getting too close. And there they were, just as he had expected. He smiled to himself and then turned to look at a vase full of canes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah here it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Robert suddenly, he handed Jacobi the papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank ye my friend, ah’ll have them back tae ye by lunch time tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem. Shall I buy this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Questioned Robert.</p><p> </p><p>“Och! No! It’ll be my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert nodded and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“See ye then.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Robert as Jacobi made his way out the door catching a glimpse of his staff. He smiled as the door closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>                                           <strong>Many Years ago…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A car pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive and three people stepped out. Elizabeth in a pink blouse and blue jeans, Alastor in black slacks, grey button down shirt and his cane and Bradly still in uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be better if I dealt with them, they’re used to muggle law enforcement. Besides, I deal with their son all the time.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alastor nodded agreeing as Bradly rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened revealing a short, fat grey haired man with a mustache.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello officer, what can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon Mr. Dursely, I’m here to speak with a Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon smirked hearing his nephews name, he turned away from the door and yelled for the boy. Moments later a thin, pale young man with round broken glasses, untidy brown hair and clothes much too big for him came to the front door. He looked up at his uncle and then at Bradly.</p><p> </p><p>“Here he is officer, taken him away.”</p><p> </p><p>Bradly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, go pack your bag. You’re going to live with your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Harry smile. He had met Elizabeth in his first year at Hogwarts and loved both her and Alastor. He was like a father to Harry and mentored him like his own son.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister?! Sister?! He has no family!”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon didn’t like this at all and gripped Harry’s shoulder as he turned to run upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on pumpkin?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked a tall think woman as she walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know any of this?!”</p><p> </p><p>Asked Vernon still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That this…this freak has a sister?!”</p><p> </p><p>Petunia stopped for a moment to think and then realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just some bastard they brought home from the orphanage, she’s a freak like them as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s here for Harry. Sent a cop for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Said Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, she’s too good to show her face. Well, officer. He won’t be going.”</p><p> </p><p>Answered Petunia as she grabbed the back of Harry’s collar, pulled him inside and began to close the door and found she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“What the bloody hell is going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>Questioned Vernon in a panic. Bradly smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand Mrs. Dursley, he is coming with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon looked at him, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“You! You’re one of those freaks!”</p><p> </p><p>Bradly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Proudly, I also happen to be the cousin of Elizabeth. Now, let young Harry here go or it will also be assault along with the neglect charges.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon glared at Bradly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no proof of this! Now get off of my doorstep!”</p><p> </p><p>Bradly raised his hands in the air and backed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon went to close the door again but this time a giant, scarred hand stopped it from closing. Vernon stopped and looked up eyes wider than before. There standing in the door way was Alastor towering over Vernon glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, go pack yer things lad.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and ran right upstairs to do so. He came back down after fifteen minutes, his trunk packed with all of his school things and belongings. </p><p> </p><p>“Ye alright son?”</p><p> </p><p>Asked Alastor. Harry nodded and hugged him as tight as he could. Alastor smiled and chucked as he patted the boys back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you Alastor.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good tae see ye too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Authors note: I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please check out my other works! Enjoy! Read and Review.))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Authors note: Welcome to the second book of the crossover series. This story has been taking up space in my head for a while and I hope everyone has enjoyed what I have had written so far. Please tell me what you think and remember to follow me on my instagram Multifanfic21 for more.</p><p>Mo Ghradh – My love.))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>